New Xmen
by Emilio-Garra
Summary: Logan se encuentra pensando en su rol en los X-men y en su ayuda a todos los mutantes.


Capítulo 1:

Logan estaba parado en la ventana dentro del estudio de Charles Xavier. Contemplaba como el sol empezaba a salir por el este alumbrando el verde bosque en la "Escuela para Jóvenes Dotados" en Connecticut, estado de New York. Al ser sábado por la mañana todos los estudiantes de la escuela, que ahora se contabilizaban arriba de 200 estudiantes, se encontraban dormidos. Logan no podía dormir. Ya había corrido más de 10 kilómetros en la madrugada, su poder mutante de sanación evitaba que se cansara al mismo ritmo que los humanos normales. Logan no sería el mutante más rápido, pero si podía resistir correr a toda su velocidad por un tiempo prolongado.

El Staff de la escuela estaba descansando por la misión de hace dos días. Todavía había muchas heridas que no habían sanado. En la ala médica de la escuela, Jean se reponía de un rosón de bala en el hombro y en la pierna, Scott tenía un brazo lesionado sin llegar a fractura y Boby el que más había sufrido tenía 2 costillas rotas, y una pierna perforada por una bala. Se esperaba que su recuperación fuera no mayor a un par de semanas.

Logan había sido alcanzado por las balas directas, cuando cubría a Jean. Los HDLH (hermanos de la humanidad) habían atacado una iglesia que tenía refugiados a varios mutantes. Uno de ellos llamado Remy, había alertado a los X-men por medio del teléfono. Su llegada fue casi milagrosa y al final todos los HDLH habían sido procesado por la policía Local, independientemente del conflicto humano mutante, las fueras del orden de Nuevo Orleans consideraban el uso de armas sin licencia un problema serio. Aun así Logan seguía muy pensativo esperando al profesor X.

-Veo que todavía estas inquieto por la batalla Logan, tus heridas ya sanaron?

-Ya estoy bien Chuck, pero sabes bien por lo que estoy aquí… Remy.

-Logan, no me gusta que me contradigas en una misión y tampoco sobre los requerimientos para entrar a nuestra escuela… y un joven que tenga antecedentes penales y sea confeso ladrón no puede ser parte de esta escuela.

-Por que no?

-Logan, lo que he logrado en esta escuela en los últimos 10 años es convencer a la población general que los mutantes podemos encajar en la sociedad… un ladrón que usa sus poderes para robar, tiraría por la borda todo lo que hemos construido… no podemos permitir eso Logan, se lo debo a los Mutantes de todo el mundo.

-Él nos ayudó, si no fuera por el tal vez Bobby no estaría aquí con nosotros, además él fue el que nos llamó en primer lugar. El chico tiene corazón. Tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad.

-No sé si te diste cuenta que robo al menos 3 carteras de los HDLH. Eso para mí es no querer una segunda oportunidad.

-No conoce otro camino. Toda su vida ha vivido con el gremio de ladrones. Si me dejas entrenarlo puedo hacer un X-men de él.

-Logan, tu tiempo en la escuela es esencial, te necesito para que sigas entrenando a los jóvenes… hay muchos jóvenes aquí que no pueden controlar sus poderes… tu eres el único que ha logrado que muchos jóvenes puedan controlar su poder. No tienes tiempo para un solo estudiante… piensa en la población general.

En ese momento Henry y Warren entraron en el despacho de Xavier.

-Querías vernos profesor? –pregunto Hank.

-Si, Logan y yo ya hemos terminado. –comento el profesor.

Logan se retiró del estudio sin decir más palabras. No le gustaba la decisión de Xavier, pero lo respetaba como un mentor. Tal vez no tanto como Scott y los demás. Al fin y al cabo el entro a la escuela como un maestro y no tanto como un alumno. Casi todos los demás miembros del Staff habían sido estudiantes antes de ser profesores como Scott, Jean y Hank. Bobby estaba todavía en planes de convertirse en maestro de tiempo completo y Warren había decidido regresar al negocio farmacéutico de su familia, pero todavía asistía cuando podía a las misiones de los X-men.

Logan aun así tenía más de 10 años con Xavier, de echo se puede decir que el formo a todos los X-men en combate, su experiencia en la milicia y la CIA fueron de mucha utilidad para formar a esos estudiantes temerosos en eficientes guerreros. Su mejor alumno siempre ha sido Scott, el cual desde un principio le vio dotes de liderazgo, aun cuando al principio era un joven extremadamente flaco y sin carácter. Después de pocos años, Logan logro sacar la mejor versión de Scott y lo convirtió en el líder del equipo, pero también le dio un gran ego que lo hace sentirse superior al mismo Logan.

Henry y Warren fueron fáciles de entrenar, sus poderes físicos fueron idóneos en cada especialidad, Warren por los aires con sus alas de Angel y Hank su combate mano a mano debido a su gran musculatura. Aun cuando Hank lo llaman bestia por su corpulencia, su inteligencia en Biología y química lo ha ido alejando un poco del campo de acción y acercado a la investigación del patrón mutante, gracias a Logan Hank logro convencerse de que no solo porque pareces una bestia, tienes que ser una bestia. Y al mismo tiempo Warren se fue más por los negocios familiares, pero no sin antes aprender a trabajar en equipo y contar con los demás.

Bobby había sido todo un reto, pues su carácter juguetón y ser el más joven del equipo original lo habían echo un joven muy distraído, aun con su gran poder, era derrotado fácilmente por Warren o Hank por no lograrse concentrase. Logan había logrado hacer de Robert casi un soldado y su poder de hielo lo hacían uno de los elementos más valiosos del equipo.

Y por supuesto no podía faltar Jean, la más poderosa del equipo, su poder telekinetico la hacia la mas peligrosa… el mayor logro de Logan con Jean fue controlarla antes de que destruyera la escuela entera y matara a todos los presentes. Desgraciadamente Jean se había enamorado de Logan y siendo una joven tan bella, Logan tenía que usar todas sus fuerzas por no tener una relación con ella. Al paso del tiempo, Jean y Scott se hicieron pareja y Logan estaba feliz con la relación. Eran una pareja imparable.

En estos días todos su antiguos estudiantes ayudaban en la escuela, ya sea con clases de Biología, negocios o medicina, pero el encargado de la educación física y formar los X-men seguía siendo Logan. Se podía decir que era el segundo al mando de la escuela, solo después de Xavier. Normalmente Xavier se apoyaba mucho en Logan para las decisiones tácticas del equipo y la formación de X-mens. Nadie podía usar el escudo de armas sin que Logan lo autorizara, pero en cuanto la admisión de jóvenes a la escuela, rara vez Logan intervenía… dejaba que Xavier y Moria se encargaran de eso.

Algunas semanas después se presentaron varios asesinatos en Los Angeles, y debido a que se sospechaba que algunos de ellos eran mutantes, el profesor Xavier decidió mandar a su equipo elite, Jean, Scott y Logan. Hank por su volumen y Warren por sus alas eran muy notorios y Bobby tenia que cubrir unos requisitos para presentar su maestría. Al llegar a LA en su avión privado se dirigieron a la zona de Anaheim, que era donde había ocurrido el último asesinato. Scott fue directo a la policía haciéndose pasar por reportero, mientras Jean visitaba la escuela como si fuera a pedir informes. Logan por su parte visito la escena del crimen para buscar pistas que muchas veces los mejores médicos forenses podían no encontrar.

Más tarde los 3 se encontraron en un Motel que se hospedaron para no llamar la atención:

-La policía no dice mucho, pero algunos comentarios extra oficiales creen que es la obra de un cartel de Asia. Una Familia China llamada Lee. Al parecer ha ganado mucho poder rápidamente… Mis sospechas es que deben tener algunos mutantes trabajando con ellos, algo discreto pero que esta tomando al cartel mexicano por sorpresa. -Scott empezó a platicar.

-En la escuela se dice que el ultimo chico llamado Angelo, estaba metido con el cartel de Sinaloa México. Al parecer era hijo de alguien de alto rango en el cartel, la gente no sabe exactamente de quien, si era o no mutante los alumnos no sabían. –Dijo Jean a sus compañeros.

-Definitivamente era mutante, su sangre parecía gelatina, tenía un olor bastante peculiar… y puedo decir que fue asesinado por fuegos artificiales… -Dijo Logan mientras abría su primera cerveza de la noche.

-Detectaste si hubo pelea? –Pregunto Scott.

-No lo creo, los patrones de los fuegos artificiales eran en un solo sentido, el cuerpo del chico no se movió mucho, al parecer el poder es bastante poderoso. –Dijo Logan antes de terminarse la cerveza en el segundo trago.

-Como sabes que no fue fuego, o algún artefacto que lance fuegos artificiales… -Pregunto Scott que se quedo parado cerca de la ventana, viendo como si estuviera planeando sus siguientes movimientos.

\- Después de tanto tiempo vas a dudar de mis instintos? –Logan sentía como un reto la pregunta de Scott.

\- Solo quiere saber el raciocinio Logan, no tienes por que buscar pelea. –Jean trato de calmar la situación.

\- El fuego deja el olor al gas que se haya usado, este olor era solo algún tipo de pólvora, pero más orgánica, no se como explicarlo, además no había residuos de papel o cartón donde se contenga la pólvora o se almacene. Si pudiera ver el patrón del cadáver te podría decir la altura de la mano de donde salió el fuego…. –Explico Logan.

\- Como sabes que fue de su mano? –Volvió a preguntar Scott sin importarle la cara de fastidio que puso Logan.

\- De nuevo? –Logan hizo un gesto, pero vio la cara de Jean y tomo aire mientras abría la ventana para prender un cigarro.

\- Las pisadas cuando sacas fuego por los ojos son parejas casi siempre a la misma altura, estas tenía la pierna izquierda frente a la derecha, lo que me hace pensar que la persona uso su mano izquierda. El poder fue suficiente para solo usar una, no las dos. –Concluyo Logan mientras prendía un cigarro desde el balcón del motel y preparaba su segunda cerveza.

\- Que altura calcularías dependiendo del tamaño de los pies y su separación? –Pregunto Jean.

\- No mas de 1.60 metros. Pies delgados, ligero de movimientos. –Concluyo Logan.

\- Podría ser una Mujer? –Pregunto Jean.

Logan bacilo un poco… -no lo se, los asiáticos pueden ser muy engañosos en cuanto a la altura y peso…

\- Dentro de la escuela se rumoraba que Angelo estaba saliendo con una chica asiática. No tengo el nombre por que no era de esa escuela, de echo algunos sugirieron que podría ser traficante.

-Busquemos a esta chica, podría estar relacionada. Logan, tienes el aroma del atacante? –Pregunto Scott.

\- El olor de la pólvora orgánica era ms fuerte que el de la persona. No podría adivinar.

-El gran Wolverine no tiene un aroma? Creo que sería la primera vez que fallas, o no? –Scott menciono.

-No he fallado flaco, no tendrías ni la mitad de la información sin mi. –Comento Logan de manera soberbia.

\- Wow, es asiático y delgado… algo más? – Se burló Scott.

\- Si crees que puedes hacerlo mejor porque será que Xavier todavía no te manda a misiones importantes solo? Será porque todavía eres un pequeño niño enclenque? –Respondió Logan.

\- He resuelto más conflictos mientras tú te la pasas en el Gymnasio acosando a las jóvenes estudiantes de la escuela…

Logan tomo del cuello a Scott y lo levanto contra la pared… -Que has dicho imbécil?

-Suficiente, los dos deténganse en este momento… -Grito Jean mientras los separaba con sus poderes telequineticos.

\- Sera mejor que cada quien vaya a su cuarto y empezamos en la mañana y si esto continua así, tendré que continuar con esto sola.

Tanto Logan como Scott se retiraron a sus cuartos.

Más tarde esa noche Logan estaba en su cuarto tomando y viendo la TV en las noticias locales, para enterase de la situación actual. Bastantes reportes de violencia, y gente desaparecida. No había noticias de quemaduras.

Logan decidió que era hora de salir a conocer la verdadera vida de LA. Tenía que salir. De pronto olio uno de sus aromas favoritos detrás de la puerta, junto con su sentido del oído que detectaba una respiración agitada. Abrió la puerta antes de que ella tocara.

-Hola Jean.

-Logan, yo…

\- En que te puedo ayudar? –Logan se colocó en medio de la puerta en una firme posición de no dejar pasar a Jean.

\- No me vas a invitar a pasar? –Pregunto jean cuando noto que Logan no se movía.

-No creo que sea buena idea. Quieres platicar de la misión? Puedo despertar a Scott si gustas.

\- No, la verdad solo quiero aclarar las cosas. Scott y yo ya no estamos saliendo. –Comento Jean.

\- Así se la pasan ustedes, van y vienen. Han tenido esa misma pelea pero siempre regresan.

\- Ya tuve suficiente Logan, no puedo seguir con la farsa…

\- Y porque se desquita Scott conmigo? –Pregunto Logan, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

\- Tiene celos de ti…

\- No entiendo porque, entre tú y yo no hay nada. – Comento Logan haciendo una pausa, mostrando su nerviosismo. Esta platica ya la han tenido, no una ni dos veces… de echo es la misma platica desde que Jean tenía 15 años y Logan llego a la escuela de Xavier.

\- Solo mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes nada por mí. –Jean reto a Logan.

\- Te quiero mucho Jean eres muy importante para mí, te he visto crecer y madurar, pero jamás te podre ver como algo mas una alumna.

\- Sabes que eso no es cierto Logan. Me has enseñado a leer a la gente. Y se que sientes algo mas por mi.

\- Solo eres una niña Jean, lo que sienta o crees que sienta por ti jamás podrá suceder.

\- Tengo 25 años Logan, ya deje de ser una niña.

\- No es la edad Jean, es el echo que yo soy demasiado viejo para ti. Punto.

\- Solo dime una cosa Logan – Jean se acercaba sensualmente hacia Logan mientras se desabotonaba la camisa rosa que llevaba puesta. – Podrás soportar que me quite toda la ropa sin que hagas nada?

Logan se quedó sin palabras, estaba retrocediendo sin poder hacer nada al respecto. No tenía palabras para detener a Jean. La verdad era que la presencia de Jean era suficiente para volverlo loco, y ahora que ella se estaba desabrochando la blusa, Logan supo que no tendría defensa contra ella.

De pronto Logan volteo a la TV y vio como estaban en vivo comentando sobre un enfrentamiento entre bandas… parecía una zona de guerra.

Logan vio el rostro de una niña asiática que desplegaba fuegos artificiales desde sus manos…

"Vamos, despierta a Scott, me adelantare en la moto, ustedes vayan en el carro" –Fue todo lo que Logan dijo antes de salir del cuarto.

Logan tomo la moto que llevaba siempre con él a todos lados en el avión, a toda velocidad se dirigió a la escena de la balacera… no era muy lejos.


End file.
